Henry's Once Upon a Time Book (Canon)
Henry's Once Upon a Time Book, commonly referred to as Henry's Book or simply The Book, is an item featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. It first appears in the first episode of the first season. History For history of Henry's Once Upon a Time Book, see here. Story Origins Many of the stories inside seem to be new twists on the old tales but still reference the more well-known stories. The stories that are referenced are usually the Disney version or the original version. The Brothers Grimm stories also appear to be commonly used stories. Trivia *The book includes the following fairytales and stories: :*"The Golden Bird" :*"The Wonderful Wizard of Oz" :*"Alice's Adventures in Wonderland" :*"Snow-White and Rose-Red" :*The Charles Perrault version of "Cinderella" *The picture of Dorothy and the Flying Monkeys is "The Monkeys Caught Dorothy in Their Arms and Flew Away With Her", one of W. W. Denslow's illustrations from the first edition of The Wonderful Wizard of Oz. :*In "Pilot", the opposite page contained an excerpt from the fairy tale of "The Golden Bird". In "Snow Falls, the text has been replaced with a story about how Prince Charming set the trap for Snow White. *The illustration of Alice and the Caterpillar is a colorized version of one of John Tenniel's illustrations from Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. :*The same illustration is on the cover of the novel that Will Scarlet steals from the library. *Some of the images are illustrations by the famous English book illustrator Arthur Rackham: :*An illustration from Little Brother & Little Sister and Other Tales By The Brothers Grimm (1917), which depicts a scene from the Grimm fairy tale "Maid Maleen". :*"He Played Until The Room Was Entirely Filled With Gnomes", published during the late nineteenth century. This image depicts a scene from the Grimm fairy tale "The Gnome". :*"The Meeting of Oberon and Titania" (1905), from William Shakespeare's A Midsummer Night's Dream. :*An illustration from Nathaniel Hawthorne's children's book A Wonder-Book for Girls and Boys (1851). It depicts a scene from the story "The Paradise of Children". :*A 1909 illustration from the fairy tale of "Little Red Riding Hood". :*"What Did She Find There But Real Ripe Strawberries", also from Little Brother & Little Sister and Other Tales By The Brothers Grimm. This image depicts a scene from the fairy tale of "The Three Little Men in the Wood". :*"When He Heard Peter's Voice He Popped in Alarm Behind a Tulip, from J.M. Barrie's book Peter Pan in Kensington Gardens (1906). ::*The same illustration is in Isaac's book Heroes and Villains. Both pages also feature the same excerpt from the fairy tale of "The Golden Bird", indicating that the same prop was used for the interior of both books. :*"Fairies Away! We Shall Chide Downright, If I Longer Stay. (1908). It depicts Titania in a scene from A Midsummer Night's Dream. *"Preposterous Cried Solomon in a Rage", also from Peter Pan in Kensington Gardens. *There are some stories that do not exist in the book such as Frankenstein due to unknown reasons. Henry theorized that Dr. Frankenstein's story is not in the book since he does not originate from the Enchanted Forest as the other people in the book do. However, on numerous occasions, images in other realms have been featured such as the Caterpillar as well as Jefferson in Wonderland. *The walls and floor on the storybook page with the door, which Henry finds, have the same design as the inside of Jefferson's hat. Appearances Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage. *The Once Upon a Time book is featured in Once Upon a Time's Season One novelization, Reawakened: A Once Upon a Time Tale. *A duplicate version of the Once Upon a Time Book appears in the Underworld. Category:Magic Category:Canon Resources